


Issues

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Song Fics [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: FixingCannon, Gallavich, Issues, Love, M/M, Songfic, Wedontjudge, finding a way back, fuckcannon, mickeyandian - Freeform, notbitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Issues - Julia MichaelsIan and Mickey find a way back to each other. They always do.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i wrote this while watching something today. This song...is amazing BTW, and it's totally those boys. So I decided that today I needed to write them back together now. So here ya go.

Issues

(Issues – Julia Michaels)

 

"Mickey," Ian spoke into the phone.

"Gallagher," Mickey replied rolling his eyes. This was their thing now. Phonecalls. It's what they had.

"I'm taking a vacation." He says and Mickey chuckles.

"To your bedroom...or the northside this time?" He asks. Ian's last vacation, he had locked himself in a hotel room for a couple days, and they had hung out on the phone and skyped.  Mickey was pretty sure nobody in Ian's life knew that.

"Nah...was thinking somewhere a bit further...Like Mexico." He said and Mickey stilled.

 

 

"Still serious about that vacation?" Mickey asked a few days later.

"Yup. In about a month." Mickey bit his bottom lip listening to Ian before asking.

"And the boyfriend?"

"Pretty sure he's in Mexico," Ian says and Mickey smiles. Yeah, he still loved that dumbass.

 

"Where are you going on this vacation?" Fiona asked when he brings it up to her.

"Road Trip."  and Lip coughs from across the room.

"What about meds?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"Have a full prescription Fi. I'm good." He says and she glares at him.

"This is your chance for an out Gallagher. You don't have to come here. You can't stay anyway. Don't fuck with me." Mickey says in a tone that says, Ian if you flake on me, I will hunt you down. There was no way he wasn't going. It had taken long enough to get Mickey back in his life after the last time.  
  


"I'm serious Mick, I know I can't stay, I know it sucks right now, but I want to see you. Don't you want to see me? Feel me?" He says letting the last part out in a low voice.  
  


"Pants off Gallagher," Mickey growls into the phone. Of course, he wanted him there. To feel him...not just inside him, but every part of him yearned for that fucking annoying red-head.

 

Mickey was not waiting for Ian Gallagher, he wasn't. He wasn't sitting outside on his porch wondering if he'd actually pull up in the driveway. He wasn’t doing any of that shit. and he sure as hell didn't jump up when Ian got out of that car in all his fucking glory, and attack him with a huge hug and a long kiss, before punching him in the arm.  
  
  


Ian slammed the front door shut, kissing Mickey's lips with force. God, he had missed those lips, why had he ever went back to Chicago in the first place? he was sure he didn’t know right now. Stability? All the stability he ever needed was right here in his arms right now. Was pulling his pants off and pushing him down on the bed and undressing for him.  
  
  


In the two days that Ian had been in Mexico, Ian and Mickey had fought, and fucked, and fought and fucked, and fucked some more. Then they played on the beach and made out, it was pure bliss.

"You keep leaving," Mickey says silently in bed that night.

"You keep forgiving me." Ian answers.

  
  


"I love you, Mickey," Ian says in the darkness.

"Don't want you to go back," Mickey says in a quiet, unsure voice.

"Don't want to go. Want to travel the world with you." Ian says, he is more sure of that than anything else.

"Where do you want to go?" Mickey asks.

"Everywhere but home," Ian says.

 

"It was supposed to be a vacation Ian...where the fuck are you??" Fiona yells into the phone. "It been a month Ian!!" she says frantically

"Traveling." He answers.

"Fi! leave him alone." He hears Debbie yell in the background. And then shuffling with the phone. Lips voice filters the phone.

_"_ How is he?" He says not saying the name over the phone.

_"_ Good. Really good." Ian answers his brother.  
  
  


"You're still here," Mickey says straddling Ian, they are on some beach, somewhere. Ian chuckles.

"Not leaving you ever," Ian says pulling Mickey into a long captivating kiss.

"Ever want more, to live...free again," Mickey asks looking at his boyfriend, who had been by his side for the last year.

"I am free..With you I am. I love you. I'm sorry for all that shit. I thought I couldn’t be stable and happy on the run all the time."

"and if I get caught and have to go back?" Mickey asks.

"Then I go with you. And we figure the shit out. There is one thing I know, that I never knew before. Life without you is just bullshit. We were made to be together. So fuck the rest."

"Cut out that girly shit," Mickey says moving to get up and Ian grabs his hips.

  
  
  


"Mickey Milkovich, get your pants off, and ride me into the morning." Ian demands and Mickey chuckles.

"You are a demanding fuck tonight. Why do I put up with you? Maybe I should send you home." He jokes. But they both know he never would.

"Because you love me. And other certain parts of me." Ian says pulling his pants off, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _"_ oh yeah, I definitely keep you around for that shit. Stay still." He says, rubbing himself up. Ready to grant Ian's demanding request.  
  
  


“I have to go back for Fiona’s wedding baby,” Ian says as he curls up next to his boyfriend. He had gotten the call a few weeks ago. Fiona was getting married…again. And she demanded her brother come home for it. She was always trying to get him home.

“I know,” Mickey says kissing Ian deeply. “I’ll come with you,” He says.

 

“Is that safe?” He asks.

 

“For a few days, it’s fine. As long as that stupid family of yours doesn’t call on me.” He jokes and Ian shakes his head and kisses Mickey. This is the life he had always dreamed of.

 

“He brought who?” Fiona asks frantically. She never did make a calm bride, unless the quicky wedding with Gus counted.

 

“Mickey,” Lip says with this duh face. “Who else would he bring but his boyfriend he’s been chasing around the world for the last year or so.”

 

“It’s not healthy. Did you see him? Does he look…off? This is irrational behavior lip. We have to talk to him. I was hoping…” she trailed off. She didn’t have to say it Lip knew what she was hoping that Ian came alone and she could corner him and convince him to stay here. Classic Fiona. Didn’t let anybody tell her what to do but she was more than willing to tell everyone else.

 

  
  


“She’s going to try to convince you to stay,” Debbie says and Ian nods. He looks at Mickey:

 

“Stay out of trouble. Get this over with so we can have some real fun.” He says smiling, kissing his boyfriend before he heads in to deal with his sister.

  
  


  Ian listens to Fiona as she starts her casual prodding about Mickey.

 

“And you trust him…after everything?” She asks.

 

“After What Fi?” He eggs her on.

 

“He his you away like some secret for years Ian…” She starts.

 

“Didn’t see me telling anybody either.” He responds.

 

“He tried to kill Frank.” She tries and he hears lip snort.  He knew he would regret getting drunk when he was missing Mickey and recounting all of it.

 

“I want to kill frank on a daily basis.” He responded.

 

“He married Svetlana.” She kept pushing. He no longer felt the need to excuse Mickeys behavior, so instead, he decided to let on to some of his own.

 

“I blew guys for money.” He says her eyes widen.

 

“He’s wanted by the police Ian.” She says staring at him.

 

“I love him. You want to go over all the shit he’s done, let’s go over everything I’ve done, prostituted myself. Made a porn, I’m crazy, I’m broke up with him left him again and again.” He says and she glares.

 

“He didn’t take you to the hospital when you got sick Ian, he was supposed to take care of you!” She yelled.

 

“So were you! You left me there! He took care of me, he made sure I was okay. You literally signed up to be my guardian and you just disappeared again and again. I don’t want to hear it: unless you would like to examine why you are getting married again…let’s examine your relationship.  Mickey loves me, he takes care of me, makes sure I’m ok, makes sure I go to work every day, he does everything for me. So if you’ll excuse me, I have a surprise for him: so go get married: don’t. But I’m not staying, I’m going back with him to live our lives the way it’s supposed to be.” Ian says. “And congratulations by the way.” He says leaving.

 

 

“Well, that was an asshole thing to do,” Lip says to his sister before heading back out.

 

“He still getting yelled at?” Mickey asks.

 

“Nah. Said he had a surprise or something,” Lip says sounding disinterested. Truth was he knew what Ian was up to but he wouldn’t let on.  Ian walked out shortly after, holding a boys hand. A boy that looked so much like Mickey.

 

“Is that?” Mickey asks and Ian nods at him.

 

“Got ahold of Svet, she said it was okay if he came to see you today. She said if you want she can set up a skype for him to talk to you when we go home. If you want” Ian says and Mickey smiles.

 

“Yeah, I kinda do.” He says.

  
  


_“_ I love you,” Mickey says looking at Ian.

 

“Love you,” Ian says setting his head on Mickeys shoulder for a minute

 

“Do you ever regret coming to me? Leaving all this?” He asks referring to Ian’s family.

 

“Nope.” He says “ever regret wanting me with you?”

 

“Nope.”

  
  


 

 

(5 years later)

 

“Marry me?” Ian says in the early morning hours.

 

“Ian…I’m a fugitive.”

 

“Fake ID. Doesn’t have to be legal, just commit to me.  We don’t even have to go anywhere just here with us.”

 

“Ah, you just want all that girly shit. Okay. I can do that.” Mickey says kissing Ian. He would do anything to make that sappy read head.

 

 


End file.
